


Sound Of The Underground

by WandaRavenBlack



Series: Bad Things Happen - Dick Grayson [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Beating, Blood and Violence, Buried Alive, Kidnapping, Killing, Parent Slade Wilson, Smoking, crowbar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaRavenBlack/pseuds/WandaRavenBlack
Summary: BURIED ALIVEDick is buried alive by Joker. While Damian, Bruce and Tim hurry to save him, Jason and Slade team up to hunt down the Joker.





	Sound Of The Underground

Dick landed in a crouch on the rooftop where his flat was and smiled. For once, Bludhaven was quiet. No robberies, no drug deals, no murders. A quiet night always meant a calm day at the station. He sat down on the edge and then laid back to look at the sky. There weren’t many clouds and, since Bludhaven had very few lights on at night, he could see the stars clearly. He still remembered when he was a small child and would go out to watch the stars with his mother. But then he frowned. Thinking about his mother, brought him back to the letter he had left in his flat. It complicated a lot of things. Especially if someone found out. He shook his head. No. He was a Grayson. That’s what he was. Nothing could change that. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the person who landed on the other side of the roof. A small dart him him in the neck and, before he could react, everything went black. 

**********

With slow steps, Slade walked over to the fallen vigilante. He looked down at him and frowned. It wasn’t like Nightwing to let himself get captured so easily. The boy always put up a good fight. He glanced around. Were the other bats watching? No. He couldn’t notice any of them. As gently as he could, he lifted the boy up and headed towards the fire escape. He was thankful that Bludhaven was so dark and dangerous. That way, no other heroes or vigilantes ever went there. Only Nightwing. As soon as he was down on the ground, he quickly walked over to the car that was parked there. A man in a clown mask opened the back door and frowned. 

“Shouldn’t he be tied up?” 

Slade shook his head. 

“The sedative should keep him out for 24 hours.” 

He put the boy in the back seat and turned back to the man. 

“My payment?” 

The man pulled his phone out, pushed in a few numbers and Slade felt his own phone vibrate. He looked at it and then nodded. 

“Always nice to do business.” 

And then he hesitated. 

“What’s going to happen with him?” 

The man shrugged. 

“No idea. Mr Joker wanted him alive. But, as we all know, Nightwing works with Batman. That will not make his situation any better.” 

He got into the driver's seat and quickly drove away. Slade leaned against the building, when he heard a motorcycle nearing. It stopped outside the building and he slowly pulled his gun out when he noticed who it was. Red Hood. If there was one bat he didn’t want to fight with, it was this one. Body enhanced by the Pit and mind broken by his own death. This man was more dangerous than anyone he had met before. Especially since he didn’t even try to hide who he was. He watched as Jason stepped off the bike and pulled his helmet off. Sea-green eyes looked around with suspicion, before he locked his bike and headed upstairs. Slade turned around and ran up the stairs again. He flipped over to Dick’s balcony and hid, keeping his eyes on the inside of the flat. Jason walked inside and immediately headed towards the fridge. There was a paper fastened to it with a magnet and he looked at it for a minute, before laughing and shaking his head. He pulled out a sandwich, and then sat down on the couch. Nightwing’s flat was small. The kitchen, hall and living room were all one room. In the back were two doors. One leading to the bathroom, the other to the bedroom. Slade was going to walk away, when he noticed Jason suddenly frown. The young man grabbed a paper that was on the table and started reading it, his frown deepening. He put it down after a few minutes with a few colorful curses and pulled out his phone. Slade opened the balcony door slightly to hear what he would say. 

“Hey, Dickie. It’s me, Jay. I saw the letter. Call me as soon as you can. You were there for me when I needed someone. Don’t keep to yourself. You need to talk about it.” 

Then he pushed in another number.

“Alfred? It’s Jason. Is B home? Good. What? No. It’s alright. I’ll swing by for a few minutes. I need to talk to him about something.” 

He pulled the phone away from his ear and put it in his pocket. With one last look around, he left. Waiting a few minutes, Slade walked into the flat and immediately went over to the fridge. The paper hanging on it was written on. 

_ I’m out on patrol. Should be back in the morning. Some info for everyone.  _

_ Jason: There are bandages in the bathroom and beer in the fridge. Feel free to eat whatever you want. Just don’t touch the cereal.  _

_ Tim: No, I don’t have any coffee so stop looking for it. Use the bed and sleep.  _

_ Damian: If you need help with homework or patrol, stick around. I’ll help you out as soon as I’m back. If you need my help in convincing B to keep another one of your pets, forget it. He’s still mad after your last one pooped on the cowl.  _

_ Selina, Alfred, Kate and Barbara: Yes, I have been shopping, and yes, I bought something other than cereal. But feel free to leave some homemade food.  _

_ Cass: There are movies in the bottom drawer in my bedroom. Put something on and I’ll join as soon as I’m back.  _

_ Steph: If you’re looking for Tim again, you better call Alf. He’ll know better. If this is a social call, make yourself at home.  _

_ Bruce: I honestly don’t know why you would come by so just give me a call.  _

_ Wally: Leave at least one sandwich for me. I swear, you’re like a black hole for food.  _

_ Roy: No, I will not help you get out of your speeding tickets. Whatever trouble you got into, sleep it off on the couch and we can talk in the morning.  _

He shook his head at the paper. Only Dick would do something like that. There were a few names there he didn’t recognize, but he knew that Wayne was Batman and his sons had joined him in his crusade. With a shrug, he walked over to the table, picking up the letter that was there. He sat down on the couch and started reading it. 

_ Dear Dick!  _

_ I know this must be very shocking to you, but it’s really me. Your mom. If you got this letter, it means that something happened and I can’t be around to be there for you anymore. I left this letter with a good friend of mine, and made her promise to not give it to you until you turn 21. Now that you are grown up, there is something you need to know. When I was 18, I fell in love. Haly’s was in Gotham and I met a man who seemed very nice. He bought me flowers and took me on long walks. For a young girl who grew up in the circus, it was a romantic adventure. I left the circus and moved in with him. And, for a few months, it was good. He was all I ever dreamed of. He never told me what he worked with, but he would disappear some nights saying that he had things he needed to do. Then, I became pregnant. The night I was going to tell him, he told me that he wanted us to be on the same page and that he would tell me what he worked with. He was a mercenary. A gun for hire. I was terrified. I didn’t tell him. He left on another “job” two nights later and I ran. But I didn’t know where to. I didn’t actually know anyone in Gotham. I got lost and thought that I would get hurt. But then she saved me. Selina. She let me stay with her for a few days. She helped me find Haly and contacted him. A few days later, John Grayson came for me and took me back to the circus. Him and I started getting close, especially after you were born and he started helping me take care of you. We married when you were 6 months old and he gave you his surname. He was good for us. But I always lived in fear that your father would one day find out about you and try to take you away from me. My hopes are that this never happens. But I do want you to know who he is. In case you ever run into him. His name is Slade Wilson. In his work, he is more known as Deathstroke.  _

Slade dropped the letter, his eye widening. 

“Mary.” 

Mary Loyd was a girl he had loved. Until she disappeared. He had looked everywhere, but couldn't find a single trace of her. He had contacted Haly, but he had known just as little as him. He mentally slapped himself. Of course a circus performer would be able to lie convincingly. Performing was in their blood. But this meant… He flew up from the couch, realizing suddenly that he had just sold his own son to a psychotic clown, who would most probably kill him. His first thought was to look for them himself, but then he realized that Joker was too smart to get caught like that. There was only one person who could find him. He ran outside, hotwired a car and sped off towards Gotham. 

**********

Dick woke up slowly, and opened his eyes, only to see darkness. He tried to sit up, but gasped when his head hit something and he was forced to lay down again. Where was he? As carefully as he could, he started to feel around. He could feel the walls on his sides and a wall over him. A box. Or a coffin. Whatever it was, he was trapped in it. His Escrima Sticks were gone. So were his boots, gloves and belt. He forced himself to breathe more calmly and slowly, not willing to use up all his oxygen too fast. Five and a half hours. That’s how long he would have oxygen. Was it enough time for Bruce to start looking for him? Maybe. People were coming in and out of his flat all the time. Especially Jason, Damian and Cassandra. Hopefully, one of them would raise alarm. He knew that there was a tracker in his mask. He had destroyed all the others, but his siblings had forced him to keep this one. He closed his eyes, his mind immediately going back to the letter. Slade Wilson was his father. Deathstroke. The man who has always been obsessed with him. Did he know? Had he somehow found out? Not wanting to stress himself out and start panicking, he shifted his thoughts to the coming Christmas. He started going through the list of presents for everyone, wanting to make sure that he didn’t forget anything. 

************

Slade parked outside the Wayne manor and rushed up to the door. He banged on it a few times and, just seconds later, it was opened by the old butler. His eyes widened when he noticed Slade. 

“What are…?” 

“No time for this. I need to speak to Wayne.” 

Alfred frowned. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. He…” 

“Cut the crap, Pennyworth. I know that Wayne is Batman. I need to speak to him now.”

But the old man stood his ground. 

“I can’t allow that.” 

Slade felt his anger raise. 

“Dick is being held by the Joker. If you want to see him alive, I suggest you take me to Wayne right now.” 

Finally, the butler nodded, fear appearing on his face. He led Slade through the house to where he could hear raised voices. They walked into the room where Bruce and Jason were clearly in the middle of an argument. Tim and Damian were watching from the other side of the room but, as soon as they saw him, they both moved closer to Bruce. Noticing him, Jason pulled his gun out. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Slade didn’t beat around the bush and addressed Bruce. 

“Joker has Dick. I need your help to find him.” 

Then he turned to Jason. 

“I was in Dick’s flat shortly after you. I read the letter.” 

The young man glared at him for a few seconds, before putting the gun down. 

“Where are they?” 

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Bruce, who had been quiet up till now, finally spoke up. 

“Dick destroyed all the tracers I had on him.” 

Tim, who had pulled out his phone, started talking quickly. 

“There is one in his mask. We all insisted he keeps it so that we don’t have to worry about him when he is in Bludhaven. I should be able to track him and…” 

He frowned. Immediately, both Jason and Damian moved closer to him. 

“What?” 

“He’s in the cemetery here in Gotham. And he’s not moving.” 

Jason paled. 

“Oh Lord.” 

Everyone turned to him. When he started talking, his voice was forced. 

“When he was beating me, he said that he should bury me alive and see if Batman would find me in time. In the end, he settled on a bomb. I died and came back. He failed.” 

Bruce immediately sprung into action. 

“Damian, go to Leslie and get her to the cave. Tim, you and me are going to the cemetery. Jason, I need you to stay here. I don’t trust you around Joker.” 

Jason looked like he wanted to argue, but then he nodded. 

“Just get him out of there.” 

Bruce looked over to Slade. 

“You do whatever you want to. Whatever I tell you, you wouldn’t listen.” 

And he hurried out of the room, Tim and Alfred following him. Damian hesitated, before looking up at Jason. 

“Are you…?” 

Jason cut him off quickly. 

“Do you have to ask?” 

The boy shook his head. 

“Make him suffer.” 

Jason nodded. 

“Of course. Now go. It’s best if you’re back here when they get Dick home.” 

Without another word, the boy ran out of the room. Jason looked over to Slade and tilted his head. The mercenary almost flinched. There was raw fury and murder in his eyes. 

“B will get Dick. What do you say the two of us put our differences aside for some time and go clown hunting?” 

Slade nodded sharply and almost flinched again when Jason grinned. 

“You can do whatever you want to him. Final blow is mine.” 

Another nod and then they were walking out. Slade took the car once again, following Jason’s motorcycle. He didn’t know how the young man knew where to go, but didn’t question it. Jason Todd had some very shady contacts. One of them most probably knew where to find the clown. They stopped outside a big warehouse and Jason pulled out both his guns. Slade drew his swords and they both entered the warehouse. Immediately, they were swarmed by men in joker masks. Before Slade could even lift his sword, five of them fell with gunshot wounds in their heads. He started fighting, making sure to keep the unstable man in his sight. They were both going for quick kills. These men didn’t mean anything. The noise seemed to draw out Joker, because he walked out into the room and started laughing when he saw them. And that, the laugh, seemed to be the last drop for Jason. He took down the last six men with quick shots and then charged at the clown. From where he was standing, Slade noticed the crowbar that was held behind his back, so he quickly pulled his own gun out and shot. The bullet hit Joker in his elbow, shattering bone and forcing him to lose the weapon. Two more shots, one to the hip and one to the knee, forced the clown onto the ground. Slade wanted to do more, wanted to hurt this monster for hurting his child, but stopped himself when he saw the look in Jason’s eyes. This was his kill and Slade knew better than to argue with that. He himself knew how he hated it when other people stole his kills. So he stood back and watched as the young man stalked over to the clown and picked up the crowbar. 

“You know, we never really figured something out. I might have been too out of it to give you a clear answer. So why don’t you tell me the truth. What hurts more? Forehand?” 

He hit Joker with the crowbar. 

“Or backhand?” 

Another hit, this time much harder. When the clown just kept laughing, something in Jason seemed to snap. He started hitting the Joker everywhere, not even aiming his hits, just doing it for the sake of the beating. The room was filled with wet noises as blood poured out, and crunching when bones broke. And through it all, the clown kept laughing. The scene was so gruesome that even Slade, who had seen way too much in his lifetime, got slightly sick and disturbed. This was the exact reason why he never wanted to end up on the wrong end of Jason Todd’s gun. Suddenly, the young man stopped himself mid swing and took a step back, shaking his head. The crazy, almost obsessed, look slowly faded from his eyes and he let the crowbar hit the floor. Joker looked up at him, his body more or less destroyed. Slade noticed that, except for the first two hits, Jason had avoided his face completely. 

“What, Boy Blunder?” 

He coughed violently, blood and something that looked like a big clot coming out of his mouth. 

“Don’t want to disappoint daddy Bats?” 

Jason shook his head, clearly unbothered by the amount of blood that was dripping off his jacket and arms. He even had blood in his hair, staining the white fringe. 

“I don’t give a crap about what B thinks. It’s my brother I don’t want to disappoint. You could say that you’re lucky, except that there is one more person who cares about Nightwing and is willing to kill.” 

He took a few steps back and nodded to Slade. The mercenary quickly walked over to the clown and, with one quick swing, took his head clean off. When he looked at Jason, the young man was lighting a cigarette. 

“That’s a bad habit.” 

He expected a raised eyebrow and a glare, and was shocked when he got an actual response. 

“The Pit messed my body up after it healed me. Cigarettes and drugs have no effect anymore. This is mostly a reflex.” 

He nodded and sheathed his sword. Right at that moment, Jason’s phone started ringing. He brought it up to his ear and answered. 

“Yeah? They have him? Good. How is he?” 

He listened for a few seconds, before a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Well, in that case, tell him I want a new leather jacket. Might not get the blood out of this one. Yeah. It’s all done. What? No. No, do not tell Dick. I’ll tell him myself. I mean it Damian. Alright. I’m on my way back.” 

And, without another word, he marched out of there. 

*********

Three days later, Slade was standing on a rooftop in Bludhaven when he heard two people land behind him. One of them was quiet, barely making any sound as he landed. The other landed heavily, doing nothing to mask his presence. He turned around slowly. Dick and Jason were standing in the middle of the roof, in full costume. Dick stepped forward a bit and tilted his head. 

“We need to talk.” 

Slade glanced over to Jason. Noticing it, Dick shook his head. 

“He’s here to make sure neither of us throws the other one from the roof. We both know that our run ins with each other tend to get violent.” 

With a small smile, Slade nodded. 

“So let’s talk.” 


End file.
